Home
by Sam22-2
Summary: ONE SHOT. Will reminisces what happened to Sam and how he felt. Spoilers for ROTF. Will/Sam Slash.


"Why did we wait so long?" William Lennox asked Sam Witwicky as he grabbed his hand.

"Could be a number of reasons." Sam started, "You, dedicating your life to the military could get in the way of something like this. Uh, You having a wife and a daughter, another. Me having Mikaela... Shall I continue?"

"Okay smart ass, I get your point, but you can't tell me that you didn't feel anything while those things were in the way." Will smiled.

Sam looked into Will's eyes seriously for a moment. He squeezed his hand and grabbed his face as he leaned in and pressed his sinful lips upon Wills. "Yeah, I did. I really did."

Will leaned in again and placed pressure upon Sam's lips simply asking for entrance. Sam obliged by opening his mouth and battling his tongue with Will's. Will then used his free hand to slide under Sam's shirt so that he may place his cold hand upon Sam's warm skin.

"You're doing that on purpose." Sam smiled into the kiss.

"You like it. And don't pretend you don't." Will ordered.

"Yessir." Sam retorted as he pulled Will closer to him. They fought for dominance for as long as the other kept fighting and about ten minutes later, decided it was a good idea to pull apart for air.

"You're a good kisser." Will chuckled as he ran his fingers across Sam's lips.

"Yeah? Well, you're my hero." Sam smiled gently as he traced his fingers along Will's face, memorizing it. Will tensed and pushed a little bit away from Sam. Sam then panicked, "What's the matter?"

Will didn't reply. He didn't even look at Sam.

"Will?" Sam urged.

Will sighed and looked into Sam's eyes, red beginning to make its appearance. "I thought I lost you..." He started, though Sam knew what he was talking about.

"Well, you kind of did for a moment there." Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

"Dammit, Sam!" Will yelled as he turned and grabbed Sam's face in between his hands. "I mean it. You call me you're 'hero', but I couldn't even save you." Will then let go of him and turned around.

Sam smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around Will's waist. "Will, you did what you could plus more. Yes, I can call you a hero, but I can call you my hero because you did save me. You saved me a long time ago. Remember when we first met and you smiled at me as I passed you and your troops?" Will nodded, " That small gesture started this. Without this, I wouldn't know what it means to be truly happy."

Will looked at Sam for a long minute, then he smiled, "You are such a sap." He laughed.

"So are you. You bought all of that, admit it." Sam argued.

"Yeah, you're right, but you still wouldn't catch me saying it." Will said.

A little while later they were on the couch, both shirts off and feet tangled together. Sam's hands were tracing Will's well toned body as Will's hands were tangled in his curly locks. "God, Will, you're so damn hot." Sam moaned into Will's mouth.

"Look who's talkin'" Will smiled as he started to maneuver to Sam's chin then down his neck. Will found the soft skin between Sam's collarbone and neck and took his time to place his mark.

Sam moaned and arched against Will as he tightened his grip upon Will's skin. "Please...?" Sam begged, though he didn't exactly know what for.

"Easy, Sam. I'm not going anywhere." Will said as he flashed back to when he sent Sam away for the first time.

_"Listen, no listen! You're a soldier now! I need you to take this cube to the top of that building..."_

He remembered watching Sam look so scarred, yet know that he had to do what Will had asked of him. He also remembered watching him run and praying to God that he could go and protect him.

Will tightened his hold onto Sam as he sucked harder, as if not yet satisfied that his mark was good enough.

"Will?" Sam could sense Will's unease. When Will finally released Sam's neck, he lifted his head to look into Sam's eyes.

"I promise." Will said.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I promise, Sam. I promise that I will protect you. I promise." Will kissed Sam's forehead, then trailed kisses down Sam's face until he found his destination. He kissed Sam hard, proving himself at how strong he was and that he would keep his word.

Sam knew Will was upset, but he didn't realize how upset he actually was. How scarred he was. "I know you will. I know." Sam said as he let Will take the lead. One of Will's hands left Sam's head and trailed its way to unbutton Sam's wranglers. As soon as Will's hand found Sam, Sam moaned and arched, begging for Will to touch more, harder. "Please Will. Don't tease."

"God. I need to be in you. Right now, Sam."

"What are you waiting for?" Sam asked and Will leaned up. Usually they fought about who was where, but this night, Sam didn't mind Will getting what needed to be off his chest.

As fast as they could, Sam and Will undressed themselves. They then lay back down on the couch as they positioned themselves.

"Are you ready Sam?" Will asked as he lubricated himself with the lubricant that was in his back pocket moments before.

Sam nodded as he tightened his grip on Will, but tried to relax.

It was a unison of moans as Will entered Sam. He waited a moment for Sam to adjust, then moved slowly and gently, trying to find the right rhythm.

_"Sam!" Will screamed as Sam ran the opposite way._

_"SAM!" Mikaela screamed when both she and Will saw Megatron. Sam was then blasted and Will's heart stopped._

"Sam..." Will moaned as he began to push deeper and move faster. Tears began to fill Will's eyes. Sam simply held on tighter and try to comfort his lover.

_"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"_

_"Call a medic!" Will yelled as he and Mikaela ran to Sam's side."Get back!" He yelled to Mikaela as he went to check Sam's vitals. He then tried CPR. Mikaela watched helplessly as her tears fell like the rain. Will then checked Sam's breathing... Nothing. He looked to Mikaela, sorrow in his eyes as he wanted to let his own tears fall._

_"Come on. You gotta move." Will grabbed Mikaela as the medics arrived. They tried to resuscitate him, twice._

_"NO!" Mikaela screamed, as did Will, at least in his mind._

"No...! Sam!" Will begged. He tightened his grip upon Sam and began to move, again, faster and deeper into him.

"I'm here Will." Sam whispered.

_"Sam, please, I love you. And I need you, please! Come back to me! Sam!" Mikaela cried._

_'Sam, please. Not now. Please..." Will thought._

"I love you." Will whispered into Sam's ear.

Sam was motionless as he stared into Will's eyes. "What?"

Will stopped his movements and he to stared into Sam's eyes, "I love you."

Sam smiled. A real genuine smile as he grabbed onto Will and hugged him tight. Will then re-began his rhythm as Sam matched it.

"Will... Will... Please... So close..." Sam panted.

"Me to... Sam... Just a little... More... Gah," Will moaned as he gave three final thrusts. Sam came and moaned into Will's neck placing small chaste kissed upon it. Will came a second later as he held onto his lover, tight.

"I love you." Sam whispered, just low enough to let Will imagine for a while.

"What did you just say?" Will asked.

"You tell me." Sam teased.

"Very funny." Will smiled and placed another kiss upon Sam's lips.

"It is a shame we couldn't have started this sooner." Sam admitted, "Though, I wouldn't change what we have right now, for the world."

Will smiled.


End file.
